


Relationship Status

by Geoduck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adults, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Guang Hong turns 18 before the events of the story, Humor, M/M, Mentions of other skaters, Romance, Takes place after the Barcelona GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: You become friends. You fall in love. You post about it on social media: a story of Phichit and Guang Hong.





	Relationship Status

It started at the Four Continents. Phichit stood on the middle podium, with his two best friends: Yuuri on his right, Guang Hong on his left.

They ended up posing for countless photos: holding their medals, biting their medals, arms around each other's shoulders, holding hands.

As they each gave numerous short interviews on the ice, Phichit noticed that Guang Hong never left his side.

He went to put his arm around the younger skater, but noticed they had never stopped holding hands.

When the interviews were done, Phichit grabbed Guang Hong in a tight hug. “Can you believe we medaled at the Four Continents?”

“I know. Amazing.”

Phichit didn't know how long they stayed like that. He just knew it was nice. He wouldn't have minded the hug lasting another two or three days.

* * *

It continued after Worlds. Neither of them made the podium this time: with the Russians in the mix and JJ having recovered from the flu, Guang Hong finished in fifth and Phichit in sixth. They sat in companionable silence next to the ice, posting numerous messages of congratulation for Yuuri’s first gold in international competition on every social media outlet.

They couldn't remember who came up with the idea of posing for a selfie with Yuuri, the two of them mock-crying about their medalless finish.

They had to wait until after the winners’ press conference, so they tried some preliminary poses with ludicrously exaggerated sad faces.

Phichit thought a shot of him kissing the imaginary tears off Guang Hong’s face would be cute.

It was.

Guang Hong thought he should try the same on Phichit.

They soon forgot about selfies.

* * *

 Being together without it really being public information was excruciating for the pair. They both loved sharing information on social media, so to self-censor that aspect of their lives was almost physically painful for the both of them. But they both wanted to see if they could maintain a long-distance relationship before taking a step like making it public or living together.

When the Grand Prix assignments came out in May, they saw that, once again, they were both assigned to the Cup of China in November. They decided that, if everything was still going well, they would make their social media announcement on the Wednesday before the competition.

While it at first seemed like an eternity, by the time the weather grew colder, the days flew by until the time for announcing it was almost upon them. On Sunday before their public announcement, they took selfies as a couple in Beijing’s tourist spots. That evening they decided on the best shots.

On Monday, they made private announcements to their friends. Some had already known (Leo), some had suspected something was going on (Chris), and some had been totally oblivious and were completely blindsided (Yuuri and Victor).

They sat on the couch in Phichit’s hotel room, with Guang Hong’s legs across Phichit’s lap. The two read through responses they had received, sharing particularly good ones with each other.

“Ohmigosh!” Guang Hong squealed, “listen to this…”

“Who's it from?”

“Japanese Yuuri. He sent me a PM and he's congratulating us, but then he gets kinda weird. He says ‘just remember that Phichit is one of my oldest friends, and I would hate to see him ever unhappy.’”

“Seriously? Yuuri sent you a ‘if you ever hurt him’ message?” It was Phichit’s turn to squeal. “That's so cute!”

“Right? I mean, I'm not surprised for it to come from Yuuri of all your friends.”

“I'm actually surprised that I didn't get one about you. I would have thought that Leo or Otabek might have vaguely threatened me about not breaking your heart.”

Guang Hong lightly punched Phichit in the arm. “You goof. There's two reasons why they wouldn't say that to you.” He put down his phone, putting one hand on Phichit’s cheek, and running the other through his hair. “First of all, they know you would never break my heart.”

They leaned together for a gentle kiss.

“And secondly, they knew if you ever did break my heart, and I repeat that that will never happen…” Guang Hong paused in order to kiss him again. “... but if it did, they know they wouldn't need to take care of me… because I would have already murdered you in your sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the story "Feathers on the Ice" by Kiranokira: I was imagining Guang Hong sending a threatening letter of congratulations to Seung Gil, because, let's face it, Guang Hong would and will kill people who hurt the people he loves. He's the epitome of "looks like a cinnamon roll, but would kill you."
> 
> So I took that idea and put it in a Phichit/GH story, because I prefer that pairing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
